Our Worlds Collided
by MissAnimeLover125
Summary: Maka Albarn was a smart, abused girl. Everyday, she gets beat up by a group of kids. She's even being neglected by her father, Sprirt Albarn. He was a cool, popular boy. But, he has a secret no one knows about. What if their two seperate worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1 Maka's Usual Day

**Our Worlds Collided**

_Summary: Maka Albarn was a smart, abused girl. Everyday, she gets beat up by a group of kids. She's even being neglected by her father, Sprirt Albarn. He was a cool, popular boy. But, he has a secret no one knows about. What if their two separate worlds collided? _

**Me: Hi! MissAnimeLover125, here! Call me Joy-chan!**

**Maka: Hi Joy-chan!**

**Me:This is my new story, Our Worlds Collided! **

**Soul: Yipe! (sarcastic)**

**Maka:MAKA-CHOP!**

**Soul: (Out cold.)**

**Maka: I'm sorry, he can be mean sometimes.**

**Me:It's okay, let's just start this story. (dancing.)**

**Maka: Here's Our Worlds Collided!**

**(Cheers and claps)**

Chapter One: Maka's Usual Day

[ Maka's POV]

"Get up!" Jackie yelled, kicking me in my ribs.

"Ugh..." I whispered, coughing up blood.

"GET UP!" Jackie yelled,again.

She kept kicking me in my ribs.

Then, I snapped.

"Get... Off... Of.. ME!" I yelled, jumping of the ground.

I got into a fighting stance. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Now, that's better." Jackie said.

Jackie ran up to me , but I moved out of the way.

I kicked her knee, then flipped her by her arm.

"Come help me, Kim!" Jackie said.

Kim came up behind me, and punched me in the back.

"Ugh..." I yelped.

Kim pulled one of my pigtails, gripping on it tightly.

"LET GO!" I screamed.

"No." Kim said.

Jackie got up, and she punched me in my stomach.

I coughed up some more blood.

" No. No. NO!" I yelled.I felt my sane slipping, insanity kicked in.

"What's up with her?" Kim asked. She almost sounded scared.

_Almost._

"Let go." I said, calmly.

"No way." Jackie said.

"I tried to let you two of easy, but my insanity kicked in." I said.

My smiled, a crazy evil smile.

Just my usual day.

Hi , I'm Maka Albarn.

These girls are Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre.

They're a few of the popular girls.

They like to tease me and beat me up.

But, I always had the upper hand.

My insanity. It helped at times.

But, I made sure I didn't get overpowered by it.

Back to my current situation.

Jackie and Kim backed up, their backs facing the lockers.

"I tried to warn you."I said, walking slowly up to them.

I slapped them, hard.

"So, what do you learn not to do?" I said.

They stood silent.

They were afraid.

I slapped them again.

"So, what do you learn not to do?" I said, a bit louder.

"Not to bother you." Jackie said.

"Good choice." I said.

I left them alone, walking to my locker.

I opened my locker. I grabbed my stuff.

I shut my locker.

Then, I headed out the door.

"Finally,I can go." I said.

I walked past the school's parking lot, walking slowly.

I started to walk a little faster.

I read my watch.

It was 3:30 p.m.

I was going to be late. Again.

I started to run for it. Thank heavens I had sneakers on.

I ran, hoping for the best.

**~Time Skip~ **

"Hey Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Hey Tsubaki." I said.

I went to go change into my uniform.

My uniform was a black dress, a red bow tie,and black heels.

I tied my hair into a ponytail.

I walked out of the changing room, walking over to the register.

Just a normal day as me.

"Maka!" Blackstar yelled.

"Yes?" I said.

"Your up next." Blackstar said.

"Okay, thanks Blackstar." I said.

He nodded, and started to walk away.

I went back to the changing room.

I changed into my costume.

I wore a white strap-less dress, jean vest, red heels, and a locket.

I wore my hair in a french braid.

I walked out of the changing room, running backstage.

Joe came backstage, looking for me.

"Good luck, Maka." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe." I said.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Ladies and gentleman, performing here at Lucky Star is.. Maka Albarn." Joe announced.

I walked out, waving and smiling at the audience.

"Hi everybody," I said.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Tonight, I'll be singing Extra Ordinary." I said.

Everyone cheered a little louder.

"Hit it." I said.

**[ Bold- Maka]**

**I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie**

**Another night of putting on a disguise**

**I wanna tear it off and step into the light**

**Don't you, don't you?**

I swayed my hips to the beat. Guys started to whistle at me. I blew them some kisses.

**So now I'm knocking at your front door**

**And I'm looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little bit unsure**

**'Cause I know**

**Yeah I know**

I start to dance to the song.

**That most people see me as ordinary **

**but if you look close you'll find I'm very**

**Interesting and hard to know**

**You can never tell where this might go**

**'Cause I'm not your average, average person**

**I don't know much, but I know for certain**

**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**

**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary**

**I can see it from the spark in your eyes**

**You believe in all the things you deny**

**You wanna fly and leave your worries behind**

**Don't you, don't you?**

**Well now I'm knocking at your front door**

**And I'm looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little bit unsure**

**'Cause I know**

**Yeah I know**

I started to dancing a bit sexy, surprising the guys.

**That most people see me as ordinary**

**but if you look close you'll find I'm very**

**Interesting and hard to know**

**You can never tell where this might go**

**'Cause I'm not your average, average person**

**I don't know much, but I know for certain**

**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**

**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary**

**[Music ends]**

I end the song on my knees, my hands together.

Everyone in Lucky Star starts to clap.

"Thank you everybody. And another round of applause for Maka!" Joe said.

Everyone claps again, just for me.

Here, everyone loves me. Loves to hear my voice. That's the only thing that keeps my standing.

Music does.

**~Time Skip~**

"Bye Maka. See you tomorrow." Tsubaki said.

"Bye Tsubaki." I said.

Then I ran home.

"Man, he's gonna be mad at me." I whispered.

**~5 minutes later~**

I walked in the house, taking off my shoes.

I walked quietly, into the living room.

But, a light was turned on.

"Maka, where have you been?" Papa said.

"At work, Papa." I said, taking off my jacket.

"It's 11:00 at night." Papa said, walking closer to me.

"Yeah, they made me work a little late for more money." I said.

"Well, that's great. Now go to bed." Papa said.

"No,you need to eat." I said.

"Go to bed, Maka." Papa said, raising his hand.

"No." I said.

He slapped my across my face, making my face tingle.

"Go now." Papa said.

"Fine, a sandwich is in the microwave." I said.

I ran upstairs, stomping up the stairs.

I ran into my room, slamming the door.

"He's doesn't understand me." I said.

I looked at my nightstand, looking at a picture.

A picture of me and Mom.

"Why didn't you take me with you, Mom?" I whispered.

I cried myself to sleep. Thinking about Mom.

[Soul's POV]

I climbed up the hill, looking into Death City.

"Finally, I'm here." I said.

**Me: Here's the first chapter of Our Worlds Collided.**

**Maka: Why did you make my character like that?**

**Me:Because I wanted to.**

**Soul: Why did I get only one line?**

**Me: Because your just coming into Death City.**

**Maka: Please review and like this story.**

**Soul: Yeah, for Joy-chan!**

**Me: Thanks guys. Yeah, please review and like my story! **

**I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. Also, "Extra Ordinary" is by Lucy Hale.**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Kid, Soul

** Our Worlds Collided**

_Summary: Maka Albarn was a smart, abused girl. Everyday, she gets beat up by a group of kids. She's even being neglected by her father, Sprirt Albarn. He was a cool, popular boy. But, he has a secret no one knows about. What if their two separate worlds collide?_

**Me: Hi! I'm back!**

**Maka:Hey Joy-chan!**

**Soul:Welcome back Joy-chan.**

**Me:I'm here to please the readers.**

**Maka:Do your best!**

**Me:Thanks Maka.**

**Soul: Here's Our Worlds Collided!**

**(Applause)**

Chapter Two: The New Kid, Soul.

[ Maka's POV]

Everyone in class started to whisper to their friends, until Professor Stein came rolling in.

"Good morning, everyone. Today, we're getting a new student. Come in ." Professor said.

A boy with snow-white hair came walking in the classroom.

" Introduce yourself." Professor commanded.

"Yes, Sir. Hi, I'm Soul Eater. I'm a death scythe." He said, transforming his arm into a scythe.

"Cool! " Everyone shouted.

" My birthday is January 16, and my special talent is music. I hope I get along with everyone." He said, grinning.

" We hope so too!" Everyone shouted.

"Soul, sit next to Maka. Maka, raise your hand." Professor Stein said.

I raised my hand, just as he said.

Soul came next to me, and sat down.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello, Maka." He said, smiling.

I blushed a tint of pink.

"So, let me see your schedule." I said.

"Here." He said, handing me his schedule.

" Sweet. We have the same schedule." I said.

" Cool. I hope we get along well, Maka." He said.

" Me too." I said.

"Now, back to our lesson." Professor Stein said.

**~ 40 minutes later~**

"So, that's why we collect 99 souls." Professor said.

The bell rang, everyone clapping.

"Class over." Professor said, before rolling out of the classroom.

"Maka." Soul called.

"Yeah?" I said.

" What class do we have next?" He asked.

" Gym." I said, smiling.

" Where's the gym?" He asked.

" We have to change first. I'll give you tour after gym." I said.

" Thanks." He said.

" You're welcome." I said,putting my stuff in my bag.

" Let's go." I said,grabbing his wrist.

"Okay." He said.

Lucky me, I had my gym bag already. But, Soul didn't.

" You have to get your clothes." I said.

"Okay." He said, walking to his locker.

He opened his locker, grabbing his gym bag.

" Lucky me." He said.

We ran downstairs, down to the basement.

"Here's the boy's locker room." I said.

"Thanks Maka." He said.

"Your welcome. See you soon." I said, running to the girl's locker room.

**~ 5 minutes later~ **

[Soul's POV]

"Today class, we have a new student. Soul Eater." Miss. Marie said.

I waved to everyone, grinning.

" So, let's get to class. Today, we'll be playing kickball." Miss. Marie said, picking up the kickball.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

" Form a team of 16." Miss. Marie commanded.

"Okay. " Everyone said.

" Hey Maka ." I said.

She turned around, smiling.

"Yeah." She said.

"Do you want to be on my team?" I asked.

She nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay, let's go then." I said, grabbing her hand.

" You have our other players, Soul?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

" LET"S PLAY KICKBALL!" Blackstar yelled.

"Yeah. " I said.

Maka was up first.

Marie rolled the ball.

It felt like it was going in slow motion.

Maka kicked the ball, sending it into orbit.

She made a home run!

She ran around all the cones, coming back to home base.

"Nice job, Maka." I said.

"Thanks Soul." She said.

Then, we played kickball for the rest of the period.

**~4th Period~**

Me and Maka had lunch that period.

"Thank heavens. I'm starving!" I yelled.

" Shhh... You don't have to yell." Maka said, blushing.

" Okay. " I whispered.

"You want to go eat lunch on the roof?" Maka asked.

" Yeah." I said, regaining my cool.

" Let's go." Maka said, grabbing my wrist and took off running.

**~ Time Skip~**

" Wow! It's so nice outside!" Maka said,smiling.

"Yeah. It is." I said, brushing my hands through my hair.

" Here!" Maka said, handing me a bento.

" Thanks." I said, opening it.

" Your welcome, I put 2 in my bag by accident." Maka said, laughing.

She made rice, fried fish, and some corn.

"It looks good, Maka." I said.

"Thanks Soul." Maka said.

We ate in silence, then Maka broke the silence.

"Where did you come from, Soul?" Maka asked.

I froze, memories came back to me.

" I'm sorry! It must be painful to talk about it." Maka said, looking down.

" It's okay, you were just curious." I said.

" Can I tell you something?" Maka asked.

" Yeah, you can." I said.

" My mom left my father about 8 months ago, because he cheated on her. She left without telling me." Maka said.

" Wow. You must miss her." I said, looking at Maka.

" Yeah, I do." Maka whispered, tears started to run down her face.

I faced Maka, and I leaned in.

I gave her a big hug.

" I'm sorry I brought it up." I said, without thinking.

" It's okay." Maka said, returning the hug.

The bell rang and it scared us.

" Let's go Maka." I said, holding my hand out for her.

"Okay, Soul." She said, grabbing my hand.

**~ Time Skip ~ **

[ Maka's POV]

" I don't even know the guy for a day, and I told him my biggest secret." I thought.

Me and Soul was running to class.

We ran into the classroom , right before the bell rang.

"We are so lucky." I whispered.

We sat down, near the gang.

"Where were you guys?" Liz asked.

" We were on the roof." Soul said.

" Okay." Liz said, grinning.

I didn't know what she was thinking about.

Then, it hit me.

I rolled my eyes, at her.

"Ohh, Maka and Soul was making out!" Blackstar yelled.

I took out a book, and threw my arm back.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled, hitting Blackstar.

He went unconscious, blood pouring out his head like a fountain.

"Wow, she's strong." Soul said.

"Thank you, Soul." I said, smiling.

"Ow, Maka. That really hurt." Blackstar said, rubbing his head.

The book I had hit him with was " The Invention Of Hugo Cabret."

I rolled my eyes at Blackstar.

Professor Stein rolled into the classroom.

"Hello, class. Sorry I was late. I had to deal with a certain father." Stein said, holding up Papa.

"Today, we'll be dissect Mr. Death Scythe." Professor said.

"YEAH!" I yelled, pumping my fists in the air.

Everyone was staring at me, thinking I went crazy.

"MAKA! Save your Papa!" Papa yelled.

"No! Do it Professor!" I yelled.

Professor chuckled, and puts down his knife.

" No, I've had enough fun." He said, laughing.

I pouted, sitting back down in my seat.

" I was really wanted to that." I said.

Soul and Liz laughed, while Patty was jumping around the room.

Stein took off restraints, then Papa ran out of the room.

" Today, I want someone to show us how to properly use a weapon." Professor Stein said.

" How about Maka and Soul show us?" He asked.

" Okay." Me and Soul said together.

We got up from our seats, and stood in front of the class.

Soul transformed into his weapon form, and I caught him with one hand.

" See here, Maka and Soul have a good soul wavelength. So, they match up perfectly." Professor explained.

I spinned Soul, with ease.

" You have to have good control of your weapon, or you'll lose your weapon in battle." Professor said.

Professor brought out a practice dummy.

" Maka, attack the dummy." Stein commanded.

I nodded, getting into a stance.

" Soul Resonance! " Me and Soul yelled.

I sliced off the dummy's arm.

Everyone gasped, and Professor picked up the dummy's arm.

" Nice job, Maka and Soul." Stein said.

" Thanks Professor." I said.

Not to be weird, I liked holding Soul in his weapon form.

He was the perfect weapon for me.

I put Soul down, and he transformed back into his human form.

"Thank you both." Stein said, smiling.

Me and Soul nodded, going back to our seats.

**~ Time Skip ~**

Me and Soul was in 9th period. We had math last.

" Can someone tell me what 6,438 x 87 equals?" Miss. Nygus asked.

I raised my hand, waiting for her to call on me.

"Maka, do you know the answer?" Miss. Nygus asked.

" Yes, the answer is 560,106." I said, smiling.

" That is correct." She said, nodding.

The bell rang, everyone cheered.

" Have a good day!" Miss. Nygus said.

The hallway was full, me and Soul had a hard time getting to our lockers.

When we finally did, Jackie and Kim was waiting there for me.

I walked to my locker, taking out my stuff.

" Where do you think you're going?" Jackie asked.

" To work, that's where." I said, pushing her out of my way.

She pulled my pigtails, pulling me back.

I was already tired of them.

I took out my book, and I threw back my arm.

" MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled, hitting Jackie and Kim with my book.

I knocked them both unconscious.

Soul grabbed his things, and walked with me to work.

**~ 10 minutes later ~**

Me and Soul walked into Lucky Star.

" Hey Maka!" Joe said.

He pulled me into a hug.

" Hey Joe. What's up? " I said.

" We have the piano ready for you." He said, letting go of me.

" That's great!" I yelled.

" Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Joe asked, pointing to Soul.

Soul and I blushed bright red, shaking our heads.

" This is my friend, Soul. He moved here, not to long ago." I said, still blushing.

" Nice to meet you." Soul said, holding out his hand.

" Nice to meet you too, Soul." Joe said, shaking his hand.

" I'll go change." I said, running to the changing room.

**~ 5 minutes later ~ **

I changed into my uniform.

I threw on my black heels, then ran out of the changing room.

" Hey Maka." Tsubaki said.

" Hey Tsubaki." I said, hugging her.

" Can't wait til you perform today." Tsubaki said.

" Thanks! " I said.

" I invited the gang to watch you." Tsubaki said, quietly.

" You what?! " I yelled.

" See ya! " Tsubaki said, running away.

I went behind the counter, doing my job.

" Can I have a bottle of water, please? " Soul asked.

" Here." I said, slowly handing him the water bottle.

" One dollar, please." I said, pulling back the water bottle.

Soul handed me a dollar, and I handed him the water bottle.

" Thank you very much." I said, smiling.

" Maka!" Blackstar yelled.

" What? " I asked, my hands on my hips.

" Your up next." Blackstar said.

" Thanks Blackstar." I said.

" Good luck." Blackstar said.

" Thanks." I said.

I got from behind the counter, then ran to the changing room.

I changed into my costume.

I wore a long black dress, black heels, and a white star necklace.

I put my hair into a bun.

I ran out of the changing room, running backstage.

I sat down, waiting for Joe to come backstage.

There was a soft knock at the door.

" Come in! " I yelled.

Soul came in, looking at me.

" You look pretty, Maka." Soul said, looking down.

" Thanks Soul. What's up?" I said, smiling.

" I just wanted to wish you good luck." Soul said.

" Thanks Soul." I said.

I gave him a quick hug, and he returned the hug.

" Maka! We're ready for you!" Joe yelled.

" I have to go. See you soon." I said.

" Okay." Soul said.

**~ 5 minutes later~**

" Ladies and Gentlemen, performing for us today is... Maka Albarn." Joe announced.

Everyone clapped, when I walked on stage.

Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, Soul, and Blackstar was sitting in the front row.

" Go Maka! " Patty and Kid yelled.

" You go girl! " Liz yelled.

" You can do this, Maka! " Tsubaki yelled.

" You'll do great, Maka!" Soul and Blackstar yelled.

I smiled and waved to them.

" Thank you everyone for coming today. Tonight, I'll be singing Beautiful." I said, sitting down at the piano.

" Let do this! " I yelled.

**[ Bold - Maka]**

**{ **_**Piano Intro **_**} **

**Don't look at me**

I played the piano, until I had to come in.

**Every day is so wonderful**

**Then suddenly it's hard to breathe**

**Now and then I get insecure **

**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.**

I looked into the crowd, looking at Soul.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**I am beautiful no matter what they say**

**Words can't bring me down**

**I am beautiful in every single way.**

**Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.**

**So don't you bring me down today.**

**To all your friends you're delirious,**

**So consumed in all your doom.**

**Trying hard to fill the emptiness.**

**The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.**

**Is that the way it is?**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Words can't bring you down...oh no**

**You are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today...**

**No matter what we do**

**(No matter what we do)**

**No matter what we say**

**(No matter what we say)**

**We're the song inside the tune**

**Full of beautiful mistakes**

**And everywhere we go**

**(And everywhere we go)**

**The sun will always shine**

**(The sun will always, always shine)**

**And tomorrow we might wake on the other side**

**We are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no**

**We are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today**

**Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh**

**Don't you bring me down ooh... today **

**[ End of Song ]**

When the song ended, tears was in my eyes.

But, I was smiling.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

" Thank you everyone for coming! Give another round of applause for Maka!" Joe said.

Everyone cheered and clapped again, but louder.

I smiled and waved to everyone.

" Thank you everyone for coming! I'm so happy that you enjoy me singing! I'm grateful that you come to Lucky Star! Thank you everyone!" I said into the mic.

I walk off stage, smiling.

**~ 5 minutes later ~ **

" You were amazing, Maka!" Liz and Patty said, hugging me.

" Thanks guys! I'm happy you enjoyed it! " I said, smiling.

" You were awesome, Maka." Soul said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

" Thanks Soul." I said, smiling.

Kid was just smiling at me.

" Yeah, you were awesome Maka! Not as awesome as me!" Blackstar yelled.

I threw my book at him, making him fall to the floor.

" Blackstar! " Tsubaki yelled.

She ran to him.

" Yeah. I'm going to change now. " I said, running towards the changing room.

**~ 5 minutes later ~ **

I changed back into my regular clothes.

I just left my hair down, instead of putting it into pigtails.

I ran out of the changing room.

Soul was waiting there for me.

" Where's Liz? " I asked.

" They left." Soul said.

" Are you gonna walk home with me? " I asked.

He nodded, smiling.

I put on my backpack, then we left.

**~ 5 minutes later ~**

We were at my house.

I sat down on the porch, and Soul sat down with me.

" Soul, I have something to ask you. " I said.

" What is it, Maka? " Soul asked.

" Will you be my partner? " I asked.

" Yes." He said, looking up at the sky.

" Okay. See you tomorrow, Soul." I said, walking into my house.

" Bye Maka. " He said, waving.

He started to walk away, and I shut the door.

The new kid, Soul Eater, became my partner.

**Me: How was it?**

**Maka: It was great.**

**Soul: I wasn't as cool as I usually am.**

**Maka: Go away, Soul.**

**Me: Quit it guys!**

**Patty: Please review and like Joy-chan's story!**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the characters. The song Beautiful above is by Christina Aguilera.**


	3. Chapter 3 Staying At His House Part 1

** Our Worlds Collided**

_Summary: Maka Albarn was a smart, abused girl. Everyday, she gets beat up by a group of kids. She's even being neglected by her father, Sprirt Albarn. He was a cool, popular boy. But, he has a secret no one knows about. What if their two separate worlds collide?_

**Me: Hello fellow readers! I'm back!**

**Maka: Welcome back Joy-chan!**

**Me: Thanks Maka!**

**Soul: Hey Joy-chan.**

**Me: Hey Soul.**

**Maka: So what's next?**

**Me: A NEW CHAPTER! [ yelling]**

**Maka: Can't wait!**

**Patty: Here's Our World Collided!**

**[Applause and Cheers]**

Chapter 3 Staying At His House Part 1

[ Maka's POV ]

I stood at the door, until Soul walked away.

I sighed, then walked into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, and took out the milk.

When I closed the fridge, I saw a note.

It read;

_Dear Maka,_

_I'm gonna be gone for about 4 weeks. I have to go do 4 death scythe missions. So much work. I don't want you to be home alone, so you can do to one of your friend's house. Make sure to lock the door before you leave. And be careful._

_Love,_

_Papa._

" Ugh. " I groaned.

I went to the dish drainer, and picked up a bowl.

I placed it on the counter, and poured the milk inside.

" Why did he pick today to leave? " I asked.

I finished pouring the milk, and I put it back into the fridge.

" He knows my birthday is coming up soon! He decides today to leave! " I yelled.

I took my favorite cereal, and poured it into the bowl.

I put the cereal back, and grabbed a spoon.

I sat down at the couch.

I turned on the t.v. and started to Family Guy.

" Who am I gonna stay with? " I asked.

My phone was on the table, the screen black.

_" You should stay with Soul." My mind said._

" Shut up. " I whispered.

I stared at my phone, thinking about it.

Picking up my phone, I typed in my password.

I typed in Soul's number.

I put my bowl in the sink, and washed my dishes.

I put them in the dish drainer, then ran to my room.

Slowly, I opened my bedroom door.

I grabbed the biggest bag I have, and went to my closet.

I put 8 sweatpants, 7 jeans, 6 shorts, and 2 skirts into the bag.

I shoved 8 black shirts, 7 costumes, 6 red shirts, and 2 white shirts.

Pushed in my laptop, laptop charger, headphones, microphone, and my mouse.

I picked up my phone, and pressed call.

It rang to 2 times.

_" Hello?" Someone said._

"Hey Soul." I said.

[ Soul 's POV ]

" Hey Maka. What's up?" I asked.

_" Nothing much, just needed to ask you a question." She said._

There was a lot of shuffling in the background.

_" Can I stay at your house? " She asked._

" Yeah, for how long? " I said.

_" 4 weeks." She said, quietly._

" Whatever, you want me to come get you? " I asked.

_" Yeah, thanks Soul. " She said._

" No problem, Maka. " I said, smiling.

_" See you soon." Maka said._

Then she hung up.

" This is gonna be fun." I said, grinning.

[ Maka's POV]

I smiled, shaking my head.

_" This is gonna be fun." My mind said. _

" I know right. " I whispered.

I put my guitar into its case.

I pushed in about 20 books, into my bag.

And I shoved in 6 pairs of shoes.

" A few more things. " I whispered.

I ran to the bathroom.

I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash.

I also grabbed my brush, comb, ribbons, hair ties, and flat-iron.

Yeah, I packed a lot of stuff.

After finally finishing packing my stuff, I closed my bag.

I threw my book bag over my shoulders.

I put my phone and phone charger into my purse.

I looked at my picture of Mom.

" I love you Mom." I whispered.

I picked up my guitar case, and the bag.

Then I heard the door.

" Coming! " I yelled.

I turned off my light, and closed my door.

I turned off all the lights, then I went to the door.

Slowly, I opened the door.

Standing there was Soul.

" You ready? " He asked, grinning.

" Yeah, let me lock the door. " I said.

I locked the front door, and we were off.

[ Soul's POV ]

Me and Maka started walking to my house.

" Let me help you. " I said, taking one of her bags.

" Thanks Soul. " She whispered.

" No problem. " I said.

We turned a corner, walking a bit faster.

I walked in front of Maka.

When we finally made it to my house, Maka's phone went off.

" Hold on. " She said, taking out her phone.

" Hello? " She said.

There was a loud voice talking on the phone.

" Yeah, I left. And I locked the door." She said, looking mad.

There was lots of screaming.

" Yeah, I'm with my friend. Now, bye. " Maka said, ending the call.

" Sorry that was my father." Maka said, rolling her eyes.

" It's fine." I said, taking out my keys.

I unlocked the front door, and let Maka go first.

" Wow. Your house is beautiful." Maka said, looking around.

" Thank you. " I said, smiling.

Maka gave me a hug, making me blush.

" Thank you Soul. " She whispered.

" Your welcome. " I said, hugging her back.

We stood there for a good 5 minutes.

She finally let's go, and she walked upstairs.

" How about you give me a tour? " She said, smiling.

" Sure. " I said, closing the door and locking it.

I followed her upstairs, chasing after her.

" Can't catch me! " She yelled.

" Oh yeah." I said.

I grabbed her by her wrist, and pulled her close.

Our faces were very close.

Maka and I stared into each other's eyes.

Maka started to blush, and she looked down.

" I caught you. " I whispered, grinning.

" Shut up. " She said, getting out of my grip.

She ran into the first room she saw.

She locks the door, leaving me outside.

[ Maka's POV ]

I locked the door, sliding down to the floor.

I placed my hand on my chest.

" That's was close. " I whispered.

_" Don't you like Soul? " My mind asked._

" Yes. " I whispered.

I heard a laugh outside.

" Let me in Maka. " Soul said.

I unlocked the door, and Soul came running in.

He tackled me to the floor.

" Ow. " I whispered.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I would have to break the door down. " Soul said, grinning.

I started to blush, getting redder each minute.

Soul noticed our position, and he gets up off of me.

" I'm sorry. " He said, blushing.

" It's okay. " I said, smiling.

He transformed his arm into a scythe.

" Do you want to practice with me, in weapon form? " Soul asked.

" Yeah, that sounds fun. " I said, grinning.

He transformed into a scythe, and I grabbed him.

I went downstairs, looking for a place to practice in.

_" Maka, there's a practice room down in the basement." Soul said, his reflection showing on the blade._

" Okay. " I whispered.

I opened the basement door, and went downstairs.

And there was a big practice room, in front of me.

" Wow! This is amazing." I said, sparkles in my eyes.

" Thank you. " Soul said, grinning.

I walked over to a dummy.

I spinned Soul in my hands, making the dummy's arms come off.

" Amazing! " Soul said.

" Thanks. " I said, proud of myself.

" Transform into your human form, I want to show to something." I said, grinning.

" Okay! " Soul said.

I put him down, and he transformed into his human form.

I closed my eyes, and yellow glow surrounded me.

I transformed into a scythe.

My blade was black and silver, which Soul's blade was black and red.

He caught me, shocked.

" Am I amazing or what? " I asked, already knowing the answer.

" I thought you were a meister. " Soul said, looking at me in my weapon form.

" I am, but my father is a death scythe." I said, rolling my eyes.

" So cool. Who's your father?" He said, still shocked.

" Sprirt Albarn." I spat out.

" The famous death scythe? " He asked, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

" Yup." I said.

" Wow." Soul whispered, putting me down.

I transformed back into my human form.

" You are so cool. " Soul whispered.

" Thanks, your cool yourself. " I said.

" Want to play truth or dare?" Soul asked.

" Yeah." I said.

We sat down in the middle of the mat.

" Truth or dare?" I asked.

" Dare." Soul said.

" I dare you to run around the neighbor, without clothes. Asking people, ' Have you seen my clothes?' " I said, making him groan.

" Fine." He said.

I turned around, and he took off his clothes.

He ran upstairs, running outside.

I heard a high-pitched scream.

" Have you seen my clothes? " Soul yelled.

I didn't see him for about 30 minutes.

~ Time Skip ~

I was reading a book, but something scared me.

I turned around and I saw Soul.

I turned back around, laughing my head off.

" Ha ha. Very funny." He said, sarcastically.

" It is. " I said, holding onto my side.

" I'm gonna get you for this." He said, putting his clothes back on.

I turned around, and faced him.

" I dare you, Soul. " I said.

He slowly came near me.

I got ready to run.

He slipped, and landed on top of me.

But, something shocking happen.

He fell on me, and his lips smashed against mine.

My eyes widen, but I closed them.

Soul got off of me, sitting away from me.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" It's okay, it was an accident." I squeaked out.

My heart was pounding out of my chest.

" I'm gonna go shower. " I said, running away from the basement.

I went to the room I was into earlier.

I grabbed some clothes, my towel, my body wash, and my washcloth.

Then, I ran into the bathroom.

I took off my clothes, and went into the shower.

[ Soul's POV ]

I was still in shock what just happened.

When I heard the water turn on, I got up and ran to my room.

Maka's bag was on the floor, open.

I really didn't care, so I jumped into bed.

[ Maka's POV ]

I got out of the shower, wrapping it around me.

I dried myself off, and lotioned my skin.

I put on my clothes.

I wore a white nightgown, and my hair was down.

I ran back into the room.

But, Soul was in the bed.

" Ughh. " I groan, walking near the bed.

" Soul." I said, shaking him lightly.

" He groaned, and he rolled over.

" Soul, where are the extra blankets? " I asked.

He groans again, holding his hand out.

Curious, I held out my hand.

He pulled me into the bed with him.

" Soul. " I said, blushing.

" It's fine, let's just sleep." He whispered, getting up out of the bed.

He turned off the lights, and he closed the door.

He came back into the bed.

He wrapped his arms around me.

" You smell like strawberries." He whispered.

I blushed, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

After a while, I stopped trying and I placed my head on his chest.

His heartbeat, soft and steady, sounded like a lullaby.

I fell asleep in his arm, smiling.

[ Soul's Soul ]

" What's up with this girl? " The little ogre asked.

" Her name's Maka." I said

The little ogre rolled his eyes, and turned around.

" So what? Why is she here? " He asked.

" She staying here for a while." I said, fixing my black tie.

I looked around the black-and-red checker print room.

" Why? " He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

" Her father went away, and she asked to stay here." I said.

" Okay, whatever. Go to the piano, perform for us." He said, pointing to the piano.

" Okay. " I said, my eyes turning a darker red.

I sat down near the piano.

I touched the lowest key on there.

I feel the insanity's power in the piano.

" It feels so good, to finally let go." I said, my teeth getting sharper.

I pressed another key, feeling a shock through the keys.

Memories came flooding, ones I didn't want to remember.

_[ Flashback ]_

_Me and Wes was in the practice room._

_Wes played his violin, while I played my piano._

_" Beautiful, Wes!" Mom yelled, throwing roses at him._

_I rolled my eyes, messing up on one note._

_" Come on, Soul! You got to get this perfect!" Dad yelled._

_I groaned, switching the piece._

_" I finally get to play something I want to play." I thought._

_" Your up first, Wes." Dad boomed, grinning._

_" Yes, Dad." Wes said, moving his piece around._

_Wes started playing, his music sounding so classy._

_" Beautiful!" Mom yelled, wiping tears away._

_" Great job, Wes! " Dad yelled._

_Mom and Dad always liked Wes more than me._

_They thought he was 'perfect'. _

_I was so angry, that I missed the rest of Wes's performance._

_" SOUL! " Dad yelled, fire in his eyes._

_" Oh yeah, sorry Dad." I said, smiling._

_Dad rolled his eyes, groaning._

_I touched the keys, my fingers shaking._

_I pressed the first note, holding it._

_It felt so good, I felt something building inside of me._

_I played the first few measures, scaring my parents._

_I threw back my head, my fingers doing the work._

_The insanity was eating at my fingers, but I didn't stop._

_I picked up the speed, the insanity rising._

_Wes looked at me, his eyes widening._

_" STOP IT, SOUL! " Mom yelled, tearing running down her face._

_But, I couldn't._

_The insanity started taking over, I kept playing._

_Even though Mom was in tears._

_The song was coming to an end._

_So, I picked up the speed even more._

_" YES! " I screamed, my fingers burning._

_The insanity was slowing going away._

_The song finally ended, and the room was silent._

_Mom cried, her hands on her face._

_Dad rubbed her back, looking at me._

_" Soul! Why did you pick that song? " He boomed, making me jump._

_" I like that song, it makes me feel special." I said, smiling crazily._

_" Well, was it worth it? You made your mother cry!" He yelled, coming towards me._

_" It's fine, Dad. It was just one song." Wes said, coming between me and Dad._

_" IT'S FINE?! DO YOU SEE YOUR MOTHER CRYING?!" He screamed, moving Wes out of the way._

_He slapped me, and I turned my head a bit._

_" You're a bunch of garbage, making your mother cry like that!" He yelled, slapping me over and over._

_When he was gonna slapped me one last time, I grabbed his hand._

_And I slapped him._

_He stood there, wide-eyed._

_I slapped him again, insanity coming back into my body._

_" Soul! Stop it! " Mom yelled._

_I stopped hitting Dad, and I went up to Mom._

_I slapped her, making her fall to the floor._

_She stared at me, with tears in her eyes._

_I ran out of the practice room, to my room._

_Dad got up, and came after me._

_He beat me, giving me cuts and bruises._

_" You better behave! Or you done for! " Dad yelled, throwing me to the floor._

_I didn't feel pain, I just felt pleasure._

_A pleasure for pain._

_That's when I saw blood._

_My blood was black._

_He appeared in my soul, like a virus._

_" I can help you heal." He said, smiling._

_" Come. Surrender to the black blood." He said, his smile getting bigger._

_I closed my eyes, going into my soul._

_I was floating in a black liquid._

_It felt so good against my skin, it felt like a burning sensation._

_" YES! " I yelled._

_" I know, it feels good. Surrender to the black blood, for your pleasure." He said, giving me a crazy smile._

_" No. I'm gonna get out of the black blood now." I said, swimming out of the black blood._

_It started to get harder and thicker._

_It was hard getting out._

_I pushed and pushed, looking for a way out._

_When I found a way out, I opened the exit and ran._

_I was back in control of my body._

_Sweat was running down my face._

_" What just happened? "I asked._

_I looked at my arms and my face, seeing no cuts or bruises._

_" They're gone. " I whispered, smiling._

_[ End Of Flashback ]_

The song end, with my head thrown back.

" That feels so good! " I yelled.

" Yes, it does." The little ogre said.

" I really like the piano in here." I said, smiling.

" Thank you." He said, grinning.

" See you later. " I said, opening the door.

" See you soon, Soul Eater Evans." He said, waving.

I shuddered at the sound of my name.

I closed the door, and I was surrounded by bright lights.

[ Soul's POV ]

I woke up, and I sat up in the bed.

Maka's sleeping figure moved around.

I smiled, pushing a stray hair away from her face.

I got out of bed, going to the kitchen.

I got out a glass, and poured some water into the glass.

" Soul." Somebody whispered.

I turned around, and saw Maka.

" What are you doing up, Maka? " I said, sipping from my cup.

" You weren't in the bed, so I came looking for you." Maka said, swaying back and forth.

" I'm fine, just getting a drink." I said, drinking my water.

" Okay." Maka said, getting closer to me.

She gave me a hug, and I hugged her back.

She started to fall, but I caught her.

Maka fell back asleep in my arms.

" She must have been really sleepy." I said.

I placed my glass in the sink, then I picked Maka up.

I walked back upstairs, back into the room.

I put her under the blankets, and I climbed in with her.

" Goodnight, Maka." I said, kissing her forehead.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

She smelled so good.

" Strawberries, my favorite." I said.

I put my head on her neck.

" Strawberries." I whispered.

Then, I fell asleep.

**Me: So? How was it?**

**Maka: [ Blushes ] I think it was good.**

**Soul: I like it.**

**Me: Thanks guys, I'm happy I finally finished this chapter! [ smiling ] **

**Maka: Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Tsubaki: Please review and like Joy-chan's story!**

**Me: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! [ yelling ]**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the characters.**


End file.
